Derniers instants Shuin Version
by Maddy Hatter
Summary: Lenne Version en ligne ! Les derniers instants du couple, vu de par Shuin chap 1 et par Lenne Chap2
1. Shuin Version

Titre : **Derniers instants – Shuin Version**

Genre : Spoiler, POV Shuin

Date : 23 juin 2004

Un silence de mort règne dans le sous-sol du temple de Bevelle, du moins, jusqu'à mon arrivée. L'immensité de la salle secrète, complètement vide s'il n'y aurait Vegnagun pour la remplir, provoque un écho retentissant à chacun de mes pas. Je ralentis le rythme. Les tap tap de mes pas sont de plus en plus distants et légers. Je sais que les gardes sont à mes trousses, mais je n'arrive plus à courir en apercevant l'arme ultime des Yevon devant moi. Effrayant ? Non, pas tant que ça. J'en ai vu d'autres pour me rendre jusqu'ici. Impressionnant, plutôt.  
  
Je m'arrête quelques secondes devant Vegnagun. Le silence le plus complet est de retour. Mon cœur bat si fort que cela m'étonne presque de ne pas l'entendre résonner comme mes pas sur le sol ! Plus de temps à perdre. Si je continue à regarder Vegnagun sans agir, Lenne sera perdue. Je te sauverai, mon amour... À tout prix !  
  
Je monte sur l'arme et déclenche son programme. De multiples lumières colorées se mettent à briller devant mes yeux. Tant de touches... Lesquelles dois-je utiliser ? Et si j'y allais au hasard ? Peut-être que l'instinct de survie arriverait à me guider... J'en doute sincèrement en fait mais il vaut mieux agir que de rester passif ! De cette manière, une chance, aussi minime soit elle, apparaît ! Au moment critique, je me vois hésiter. Comme si mes mains refusait d'obéir au reste de mon corps et à ma raison !  
  
Je sais que ce que je vais faire causera la mort de milliers de gens dans Spira. Mais ne meurent-ils pas déjà à la tonne du fait que la guerre des machines fait rage ? Que j'en sois la cause pour certains ne sera pas la fin du monde ! Après tout, tout ce qui importe maintenant est de sauver Lenne. Elle ne peut pas mourir comme ça !! Je refuse qu'elle meure parce que c'est « son destin » ! Pourquoi ça serait à elle de se condamner ?  
  
À nouveau, des pas résonnent. Ils sont rapides, mais ils ne sont pas assez bruyants pour être causés par plus qu'une seule personne. Je vais appuyer. Un cri. Je reconnais cette voix ! C'est celle de ma Lenne ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici ? Je me relève promptement et je m'accroche au rebord d'une paroi métallique Vegnagun. C'est bien elle... Elle qui est debout devant moi, les bras écartés. Lenne me crie : « Non ! Ne fais pas ça! ». Mon amour se retourne alors que je lève mon regard. Des gardes armées entrent à la course ...  
  
Je ne peux pas appuyer maintenant ! Lenne serait prise pour cible aussi ! Merde, si près du but... ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu ! Lenne, Lenne, Lenne ! Pourquoi es-tu venue ?  
  
Je descends la rejoindre à toute vitesse. Nous courons l'un vers l'autre pour nous jeter dans les bras de notre être cher. De nouvelles lumières venant de l'arme éclairent plus fortement la pièce. Cela ne dérange aucunement les gardes Yevon. Je serre les dents, en colère. Raté si près du but ! Je n'aurais plus eu qu'à appuyer sur une touche, une seule peut-être, et Lenne n'aurait pas eu à mourir ! Et là, tout est ma faute ! J'enrage encore plus !  
  
Je détourne la tête. Mon amour me regarde tristement. Pris de remords, mon visage se s'adoucit jusqu'à laisser transparaître ma peine. Elle baisse les yeux, cherchant intérieurement les mots à dire. J'entends un léger murmure : « Je t'aime... ». Puis, elle relève la tête pour me sourire, les larmes aux yeux. Nous savons tous deux que la mort est proche.  
  
Le bruit des balles fend l'air. Décisifs. Achevant l'attente désespérée. Soudainement, des flash de nous deux me reviennent pour qu'ensuite, tout deviennet noir, et je tombe, et je tombe... Au milieu des ténèbres, j'arrive à apercevoir l'espace d'une seconde, Lenne. Je tends ma main vers elle mais elle ne semble pas réagir...  
  
Pardonne-moi, Lenne... 


	2. Lenne Version

**Titre : Derniers instants – Lenne Version**

**Genre : Spoiler, POV Lenne**

**Date : 17 Septembre 2004**

Je cours. Depuis combien de temps déjà ? Peut-être n'est-ce que depuis quelques minutes, l'angoisse entremêlé au silence étouffant du sous-sol secret donne l'impression qu'il y a des heures qui se sont écoulées depuis mon arrivée. Je cours. Je cherche Shuin. Je cours malgré que chaque pas qui s'ajoute au précédent me déchire le ventre. Je n'arrêterai pas. Je n'en ai pas le temps. Je dois le retrouver avant que les choses n'empirent ! Oh, Shuin...

Mourir est mon destin, Shuin ! Une vie contre des milliers d'autres... C'est simple pour tout le monde, presque tout le monde, mais si compliqué pour toi et moi. Tu le savais pourtant. Notre époque ne nous permettait pas de s'aimer. La guerre qui fait rage, une invocatrice élevée pour mourir, un guerrier ennemi de l'invocatrice... C'était à prévoir, mon amour !

Une intersection. Par où aller ? Droit devant ? À gauche, à droite ? Tout est trop semblable ! Je tourne vers la droite. Je perds l'équilibre. Je glisse sur le sol avant de me relever. Arrivée au bout du couloir, j'aperçois divers objets utilisés lors de cérémonies, rangés là de peur qu'ils ne soient volés vu leur valeur.

Je reste là, quelques secondes, figée sur place, telle une statue murmurant pour moi-même que cela ne peut pas être vrai. Puis, rapidement, je me remets à courir. La douleur de mon ventre me lancine. Je continue droit devant lorsque je retourne à l'intersection. Des sons métalliques résonnent, tout comme le bruit de mes pas. Je reprends espoir en même temps que la peur se met à gronder dans mon corps.

Avant même d'avoir traversé ce couloir, je sais que c'est le bon. Shuin sera là. Vivant. Hors de Vegnagun. Il m'attendra, en souriant, les bras ouverts. Il me dira qu'il m'aime... J'ai beau tenter de me convaincre, je sais bien que ce ne sera pas le cas. Vivant, sûrement. Aucun garde ne parcourent le sous-sol secret du temple. Il ne sourira pas. Et il sera à l'intérieur de Vegnagun, à tenter de le contrôler, ce qui est impossible...

Soudain, je le vois. J'avais raison ! L'arme est déjà mise en marche, mais n'est pas encore en mode offensif. Peut-être plus pour longtemps. Shuin tend le bras vers l'avant. Je crie. Je ne sais pas ce que je cris. Les paroles sortent de ma bouche sans que je ne les pense. Shuin me regarde. Horrifié, furieux, ne comprenant pas.

Je m'entends le supplier d'arrêter, de descendre, de me rejoindre. J'entends des gens qui courent. Le cliquetis d'armures se fait entendre. Des soldats. Je détourne la tête un instant comme pour me convaincre que ce n'est que mon imagination. Ce ne l'est pas. Je détourne à nouveau la tête en direction de Shuin.

Il n'est plus dans l'arme ultime. Il coure vers moi, les bras ouverts. Je m'y jette, profitant de ce contact qui sera probablement le dernier, rassurant même s'il ne change en rien la tournure dramatique des événements. Un sourire triste se dessine sur ses lèvres. Un sourire d'excuse. Je baisse les yeux, cherchant les mots pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en voulais pas. Je n'en trouve que trois : « Je t'aime...». Je relève ma tête et je lui souris, les yeux embués de larmes.

Le bruit des balles fend l'air. Décisifs. Achevant l'attente désespérée. Permettant à ma douleur de disparaître, à mon angoisse de s'estomper complètement. Des images de nous me reviennent, en flash, perdant que je tombe. Je n'atteins pas le sol. Je continue à tomber et à tomber et à tomber...

Je tombe vers la mort pendant qu'une larme se glisse le long de ma joue et ne tombe, elle aussi, avec la différence qu'elle, toutefois, atteint le sol de métal froid que je ne sentirai plus jamais...


End file.
